Egg Hunt Egg-stravaganza 2018/Guide
Moogle Locations For the duration of the festivities, event moogles will appear at the locations listed below. Talk to them for a briefing on how to go about getting the absolute most out of your egg-hunting endeavors. They have now added Moogles that give the passwords for this year. They are across from the egg Moogles. Your First Eggs In each city, there are event moogles giving out "initial eggs", eggs inscribed with a single letter of the alphabet. You get one free egg every Vana'diel day from the event moogles. Your first goal will be to collect the first three letters of your character's name in eggs. Trade them to the event moogle, and you will earn your . Getting your "First Three" is easier if you are in a party. If you are not in a party, you will receive a random egg. If you are in a party with someone, you can receive an egg for the first letter of their name; for example, if you are in a party with "Chapel", you will be given the option of recieving a "C" egg or a random egg. If you are in a party with multiple people, you will receive the option of obtaining an egg for the first letter of any party member (except for your own) in the same city as you, or a random one. If a party member has an equipped and you select the letter for their name, you will receive the first two letters of their name instead of just one. If you already have an from a previous egg-stravaganza, this stage can be skipped by wearing the helm when trading in further egg combinations (detailed below). The moogle will still ask for a first three but will then give out the advanced prizes. Obtaining More Eggs Aside from obtaining your daily initial egg from an event moogle, you can also trade "normal" eggs to the moogle in exchange for an extra random initial egg. You may trade only one normal egg to the moogle per Vana'diel day. The following are known eggs that the moogle will accept in exchange. 'One Extra Letter Egg' * x12 * x12 * x6 * x1 * x1 'Two Extra Letter Eggs' * x1 'Three Extra Letter Eggs' * x1 'Egg Harvest' You may also obtain one random initial egg per Vana'diel day by harvesting, mining, or logging. 'Other Players' You can receive eggs from other players by trading or bazaar. Rewards 'Moogle Vendors' * * * : 'First Three' *Trade eggs corresponding to the first three letters of your character name. :Reward - Once you have completed the "First Three," you may trade any of the following combinations: 'Hare' *Trade "H", "A", "R", and "E" eggs. :Reward - 'Seven of a Kind' "Seven of a Kind" is seven eggs of the exact same letter. *Any seven eggs of the exact same letter ("A"x7...."Z"x7) are acceptable. Reward - *Trade another "Seven of a Kind" after obtaining the Fortune Egg. Reward - *Once you have both of these rewards in your inventory, you may no longer trade Seven of a Kind for a reward. 'Initial Straight Eight' "Initial Straight Eight" is eight consecutive letters of the alphabet starting with the first letter of your name. *If your name was Moogle, you would need an 'M', 'N', 'O', 'P', 'Q', 'R', 'S' and 'T'. *If you name starts with "Y", you would need 'Y', 'Z', 'A', 'B', 'C', 'D','E' and 'F' Reward - 'Elemental Day' Trade letters corresponding to the element for the day. :*F, I, R, E will work on Firesday. :*A, I, R will work on Windsday. :*L, I, G, H, T will work on Lightsday. :*I, C, E will work on Iceday. :*D, A, R, K will work on Darksday. :*W, A, T, E, R will work on Watersday. :*E, A, R, T, H will work on Earthsday. :*T, H, U, N, D, E, R will work on Lightningday. Reward - *If you already have an , you will receive an . 'Conquest Region Control' Trade eggs corresponding to the first five letters of a Conquest region. Your reward depends on the faction that currently controls it. : :* If two different nations own Elshimo Lowlands and Elshimo Uplands, turning in 'E, L, S, H, I' will randomly reward you with one of the possible rewards of those two nations including Egg Lantern if you happen to have the first two rewards from a given nation. Trade eggs corresponding to the first five letters of a region that is currently controlled by Beastmen to receive a temporary costume effect. : Trade eggs corresponding to the first five letters of a region that is currently controlled by the nation to obtain that nation's rewards. If you already have the first set of rewards stored, remember to remove them from the Event Item Storer before attempting the buffet set, or you will receive them again. :Reward 1 (Windurst) - :Reward 1 (San d'Oria) - :Reward 1 (Bastok) - Once you are in possession of a given nation's first reward, similarly trade the first five letters of a region currently controlled by that nation to receive the second reward. :Reward 2 (Windurst) - :Reward 2 (San d'Oria) - :Reward 2 (Bastok) - Once you are in possession of all of a given nation's first and second rewards, similarly trade the first five letters of a region currently controlled by that nation to receive the third reward. :Reward 3 (All Nations) Once you are in possession of all of a given nation's first, second and third rewards, similarly trade the first five letters of a region currently controlled by that nation to receive the fourth reward. :Reward 4 (All Nations) - 'Mog House Moogle' Trade the Egg Locker, Egg Table, Egg Stool, and Egg Lantern to your Mog House Moogle. :Reward - * Once you obtain the Egg Buffet you can then obtain the Egg Locker, Egg Table, Egg Stool, and Egg Lantern again from the Event Moogle. This will allow you to have ALL five furnishings. * You can retrieve the Egg Locker, Egg Table, Egg Stool, and Egg Lantern back by trading the Egg Buffet to your Mog House Moogle.